The Last One Online
by Timeshift
Summary: This was oringally posted on ColdHardSlag.com, basicly a fight between a TransFormer and some random character from another show.rnrnThe first one is Soundwave Vs. Pikachu.
1. The Last One Online Eps 1

**The Last One Online!**

This is a matchup you never thought you would see but always wanted too.

Soundwave Vs. Pikachu Yes, Pikachu. It was going to be Rattrap but this is a lot funnier.

Soundwave Bio:A single parent. (There's a lot more to him, but it would take me forever to type it all.)

Pikachu Bio: A spunky little yellow mouse that follows a human named Ash around everywhere.

Note: I got the idea for this somewhere, I just don't remember where.

* * *

The Battle Starts:

Soundwave walks silently thorough the deserted sity with the street lamps flickering, threaten to go out.  
Soundwave stops to sigh. "I only have an hour left out of my original 6, and I still haven't seen any sign of life." he said to himself looking around with a scanner.  
"Pika." Soundwave whirls around and comes face to face with a little yellow mouse.  
"Well aren't you a very weird looking mouse." Soundwave said to the mouse.  
"Pika-Pika." Pikachu runs up to Soundwave and taps his feet. Soundwave bends over to pick up Pikachu, it is very clear that the mouse doesn't like this at all. Pikachu shocks him, Big Time! It cause him to back up, but he doesn't let go of Pikachu.  
"Pi-ka-chu!" The yellow mouse shocks him again, this time Soundwave lets go. Soundwave recovers but clearly isn't working with all the lights on. Soundwave walks over to Pikachu.  
"Pi-Ka-Chu!" This time Pikachu shoots Soundwave with so much lighting that Soundwave falls on his back and goes in stasis-lock.  
Pikachu runs on top of Soundwave's chest and does a little victory dance. "Pika-Pika." Pikachu jumps off and runs into a deeper part of the city.

Later.  
Megatron and Starscream find Soundwave in Stasis-lock with small mouse-like foot prints all over his chest.

* * *

And next week:

Perceptor Vs. Gohan (GT's Gohan)

Please note, some of this has been changed from the oringial that was on 


	2. The Last One Online Eps 2

**The Last One Online!  
**

Perceptor Vs. Gohan

Perceptor Bio: A transformer that as far as I know has a random word generator.

Gohan Bio: Go to any DBZ site, they'll explain it better then I ever could.

So grab a snack, sit back and start to read. Oh, before you start, you may want a dictionary.

* * *

The Battle Begins:

Preceptor sat a little ways away from Gohan in the lab, and he was starting to piss him off.  
"At acme, the numeration N is asymptotically descending. Numeration Y is conterminous with numeration N. But numeration Y is maladroit"  
'Will he ever shut up?' Gohan wondered to himself as he typed away at his keyboard.  
"If numeration Y was bilateral, then it would be amaranthine or ad infinitum. But numeration N would become onerous"  
"Okay! That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Gohan shouts at Perceptor. "Can't you talk like every other Transformer. I mean I can barely understand you and I'm suppose to be the smartest one this planet!" Perceptor is taken aback by this statement.  
"I... I'm flummox that-" Gohan cuts him off.  
"Okay, that does it. Your out of here!" Gohan grabs Perceptor and throws him through a wall.  
"I hope you inadvertently did that." Perceptor gets up, and starts to dust himself off. Gohan runs at him knocking him down.  
"Interesting. He is insidious, Prodigious." Gohan punches him in the face repeatly. "You are deleterious"  
"That's the whole point." Gohan replied kicking him in the chest.  
"Your dander seems to be"  
Gohan punches him in the face cutting him off.  
"This is turning into a imbroglio." Gohan kicks and puches him a few more times knocking him to the ground. Perceptor gets up and when Gohan comes in for the kill.  
Perceptor turns to face him but hits him with the back of his hand. Gohan goes flying into a wall, it falls on top of him. "The insuperable Gohan has just been superable." Perceptor said leaning over Gohan. "Prodigious!"

Much later.  
Videl finds Gohan under the fallen wall. Perceptor is at a computer typing away not paying her an heed.

* * *

The next Last Online Online:  
Optimus Vs. Lynn Minmei Who will win. it may just surprise you. 


	3. The Last One Online Eps 3

**The Last One Online!**

Sean Akins Bio: He is the creative director for Toonami. He is also really crazy about giant robots.

OptimusZeon Bio: The Pres. of AACUG that is against the evils of editing Anime beyond what is absolutely necessary.

Disclaimer: This whole meeting never happened, plus I'm sure OptimusZeon would never actually do this (I hope). And if AACUG does get to meet with Sean Akins, we (I) hope the katanas stay at home.

* * *

The meeting/battle begins:

OptimusZeon and the rest of AACUG where in a meeting with the Creative director for Toonami Sean Akins.

"So what your all saying is that you want say in how Trigun is edited'  
"Yes." OptimusZeon replied "We want to make sure that anything that has to be edited; is edited in such a way that it is true to the original as possible"  
"In other words, no gettin' drunk off tea and water." Timeshift said looking at the self-proclaimed king of Anime as she leaned back in her chair.  
"Well, I wish I could give AACUG a say in how Trigun is edited, but I can't so you advise will be taken' under?advisement"  
"Can't or won't?" Timeshift demanded as OptimusZeon stands up facing Sean Akins.  
"So what your telling us; telling the average Otaku is that they won't get a say in what happens to there favourite anime"  
"This can't be good." Timeshift whispered to Webbrat.  
"Oh it ain't." Webbrat replied leaning back in his chair.  
"Now OptimusZeon please just calm down, and let's discussing this in a civilized fashion'  
"We have been discussing for the last 3 hours, and now your telling us. Not a chance." OptimusZeon glares at Sean Akins.  
"Great this just turned into a staring match." WolfLord said leaning across the table to talk to Timeshift and Webbrat.  
"OptimusZeon, please listen to reason"  
"We have been listening to you talk for the last 3 hours." Timeshift stated "Timeshift is right, it has been 3 hours and we are still no closer to both our goals." Webbrat said.  
""You have to cut the tension in this room with a chainsaw." Timeshift whispered to Webbrat and WolfLord.  
"I hear ya." WolfLord whispered back.  
"Well, I have to tell all of you, that I can't give you a say"  
"We'll just see about that." OptimusZeon said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"See about what?" Sean asked "Here comes the fame katana." Webbrat said quietly.  
"THIS!" OptimusZeon pulls out his Katana and charges.  
"This is not good, not good at all." Timeshift said.  
"OptimusZeon watch it with that thing!" Sean yelled just missing the katana.  
"Defend yourself or quit your job"  
"I'll defend myself." Sean replied moving to a sidewall he pushes a panel revealing a Mobile Suit. "With this"  
"Isn't that cheating?" Timeshift asked "I dunno, I never got this far before." OptimusZeon replies with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Okay, you wanted me to defend myself, well I'm gonna defend myself." Sean jumps into the MS and starts to move it towards Optimus. Optimus charges with his katana, he slices off the right arm gun. Sean turns to shoot Optimus; it just misses him. Sean turns again to face Optimus.  
"Duck and cover!" WolfLord shouted diving under the table, Timeshift and Webbrat followed his lead. Sean shoots a few more times. All fly to where Webbrat and the other just standing.  
"I take it we won't get outta here anytime soon." Timeshift said.  
"Most likely not." Webbrat replied poking his head above the table.  
OptimusZeon shouts a few obscenities, charges at Sean Akin's MS and cleanly cuts off the left arm.  
"Your left arm is gone." Optimus stated to Sean.  
"I have another!" They both go at it for awhile. Like 3 to 4 hours.  
"This is getting' old." Timeshift said taking out her katana.  
"What are you going to do?" WolfLord asked "I'm gonna stop this fight one way or another"  
"Can I join you"  
"Sure why not." Timeshift answered glancing above the table. "You comin' Webbrat"  
"Anything to stop this fight." Webbrat replied getting out his katana.  
"Well here goes something." Timeshift and the others jump up from under the table. They see Optimus and Sean fighting with their katanas now.  
"Guys, just sit down, I'll be done in a minute or so." Optimus said weaving.  
"Quit talking and start fighting." Sean said charging at Optimus. They weave, duck, charge and shout. They both have cuts everywhere that are bleeding, and their clothes are ripped in a lot of places.  
"All right you win. You get a say in how Trigun is edited." Sean Akins said as he surrendered.  
"So now that you agree to give us a say. We need that in writing before we leave." Webbrat said to Sean after Timeshift elbowed him.  
"Very well." Sean replied getting to the table and started to write the agreement down.

The Winner:

OptimusZeon and his katana, which can cut through an MS with ease.

Next time on The Last One Online!

Optimus Prime Vs. Lynn Minmei

* * *

AACUG Anti-Anime Censoring Union Group 


	4. The Last One Online Eps 4

**The Last One Online!**

Optimus Prime Bio: Depending on who you ask he could be the greatest Autobot leader or an Autotwink.

Lynn Minmei Bio: A young ditzy teenage girl determined to have a long singing career.  
(It's good to have a dream.)

The one, who wins this one, may just surprise you.

* * *

The Battle begins: 

Optimus was walking around the base trying to locate that an annoying singing. He had thought it was Blaster but he was out on a mission somewhere. Optimus turned a corner and found Lynn singing her head off. Optimus rolled his eyes (is that possible?) as he walked up to her, she started to sing louder. Optimus frowned at her (Oh wait, he ain't got no mouth)  
"Hello Prime, do you happen to have a dime"  
"NO." Prime stated plainly. Lynn started to sing again.  
"I wish you would stop that." Optimus said to her.  
"Stop what"  
"Singing. It's annoying"  
"I'm so sorry Optimus Prime, but you can't tell me what to do." Lynn starts to sing again.  
"We'll just see about that." Optimus replied taking out his gun and aiming it at her head.  
"Prime what are you doing?" Hotrod asked coming up behind him.  
"Getting rid of an annoying pest, that's most likely a Decepticon spy." He starts to pull the trigger.  
"Optimus. No!" Hotrod jumps in front of Lynn and he gets shot instead. Lynn runs.  
"Damn it! Now I know why Autobot Command wanted him down here. Optimus follows Lynn. "Quit running human. I will get you one way or another. So why not just give up"  
"Not in your lifetime Prime." Optimus fires in the direction of her voice, but he shoots and kills Brawn.  
"Well at least he won't come back." Optimus said to himself. Lynn runs off again and disappears around a corner.  
"Come back here human!" Optimus shouts.  
"Optimus, your not going to win, so why don't YOU give up." Lynn answered running for the door to the outside Optimus follows her out.  
"Come on out human, I'm not going to let you live, so come out already and get this over with!" Optimus shouted.  
"Never you over grown piece of junk." Lynn sang loudly. Optimus opens fire on where he heard her voice coming from. Lynn was shot and looks rightly dead.  
"Let this mark the end of? Lynn and her annoying singing"  
"And Optimus Prime." A voice behind him stated.  
"Lazerbeak"  
"That's my name, and the last one you'll ever say." Lazerbeak shoots him and throw bombs at him, destroying him into a million pieces.  
"I'm the greatest!" Lazerbeak cheered turning around and coming face to face with Blurr.  
"Good-bye, Lazerbeak." He shoots him Lazerbeak goes into stasis-lock.

A few minutes later, Blurr is looking around at the mess Lazerbeak had made.  
"Damn it!" He takes out his comm-link. "Ironhide, do find Arcee and tell her to turn on Optimus 17"  
"'Right mate"  
"Oh, and tell Ratchet he has to erase Lazerbeak's mind again.  
"At this rate, we're going to run out of Optimus Prime clones." Blurr said to himself as he cleaned up the mess.

The winner.

I have no idea and I wrote it...


End file.
